BeChloe Angst
by Zigglez
Summary: Saddness leading toward a possible breakup. One shot. M for language
1. Chapter 1

Chloe knocked on Aubrey and Stacie's shared home rushing in as soon as the door opened. "Chloe breath." Coached Stacie. "Good. Sit down i'll just get Aubrey okay?" Stacie speed walked off to whatever room Aubrey was in while Chloe tried to calm herself down. "Chlo? Whats up? What did that fucking midget do?" 'Oh no' Chloe thought. Like her Aubrey only swore when she was really mad. "I swear to God I'm gonna fucking kill her." Chloe snapped back into reality as Aubrey moved towards the door. "Aubrey don't. Stacie help me." Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey as Chloe got up from the couch. "It wasnt Beca. It was...it was me." The red head looked at her feet and played with her hands. "I...I kissed someone else...well i didnt...but our lips touched. They started kissing me but I didnt kiss back." "Who was it Chloe." "It doesnt matt-" "Chloe." "Kommistar" Chloe mumbled "Louder." "It was fucking Kommistar okay. That blonde german bitch from DSM. She said congratulations and I said thanks naturally and she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her and...and...and she kissed me and Beca saw and...I think shes gonna break up with me and I love her Bree. I love her so much and I've fucked it all up." "Hey it wasnt you fault okay. Stace." "Yup" "Your on Beca duty." "Okay" Stacie made her way out of the door as Chloe started crying again.

"Beca open the fucking door before I break it down." "Go away Legs. Let me pity myself. Oh wait. Why dont you join my pity party." Beca muttered under her breath as she unlocked the door to grant the taller brunette access. "Care to explain why I have a crying Chloe at my house?" "Me explain. Why dont you ask Chloe why she was FUCKING KISSING ANOTHER WOMAN" "Becs calm down" "DONT YOU FUCKING 'BECS CALM DOWN ME' HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF AUBREY KISSED SOMEONE ELSE? HUH? How would you feel Stace. Because I feel crushed." Beca made her way over to Stacie and opened her arms. Stacie moved forward and wrapped her own arms around the other brunette. She had to comfort the small DJ before they talked about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacie quietly let herself out of Beca's dorm room and made her way over to her house. When she got there she took her shoes and jacket off and padded into the kitchen. "Bree? Chloe?" No answer. She got herself a water from the fridge and made her way into her shared bedroom. "Aww." Aubrey and Chloe where entwined in each other on top of the bed sheets. "Bree. Wake up baby." Stacie shook her lovers shoulder as the blonde grumbled and pulled Chloe closer to her. "I dont wanna get up yet." "You have too." "No I don't." "Oh Bumble-Bree-" "I'm up. Just please dont call me that god-forsaken name." Stacie let out a laugh as Chloe began to stir. "Beca?" "No honey Beca's not here." Chloe let out a sigh as she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. I'm gonna go see her." Are you sure thats a good idea?" Asked Stacie. "She was pretty grumpy when I saw her. She even threw herself a pity party and she doesnt do that often." "It's not a good idea but I have to ya' know" Chloe made her way into the hallway and put her shoes on before opening the door. "Thanks for everything guys."

Beca was woken up by a loud knock at the door. If Kimmy-Jin had forgotten her keys another time she was going to kill that girl but then again she was korein and so was Lily. Better not. She unlocked the door and opened it shutting it as soon as she saw who was on the other side. "Beca please. Let me explain." "Theres nothing to explain Chloe." The redhead stuck her head in through the door as she walked in. "Beca look at me." The brunette did as she was told. "I didnt kiss Kommistar" "Yes you did." The DJ interupted. "Beca listen. I didnt kiss Kommistar. She kissed me. And I know that isnt an excuse but I just wanted to tell you." "You didnt kiss her?" "No" "So you never even cheated?" "What?" "You didnt cheat. So I dont have to be mad with you." "Umm-" "And If I'm not mad at you I dont have to avoid you!" "You don't?" "No. This is the best thing i've ever heard. Well apart from you saying yes to being my girlfriend but other that." Beca ran over to the shocked ginger and pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you" She mumbled against Chloe lips. Chloe only smiled in response pushing the smaller woman onto the bed.

**Whoomp there it is as Fat Amy would say. I know it's short but I was running out of ideas. Until next time-Zigglez**


End file.
